


Head cannon for Kylo Ren falling in love with one of Huxs assistants

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Head cannon for Kylo Ren falling in love with one of Huxs assistants

Head cannon for Kylo Ren falling in love with one of Huxs assistants  
\- He would see you on the base a few times, every time he would slow to a halt. He would immediately be infatuated with you.  
\- Having always been protective of his things, Kylo would hate the idea of you ‘belonging’ to Hux.  
\- What would make him even more mad is if he can see the two of you get along together. Small quips and inside jokes would drive Kylo mad because he wanted to have that sort of relationship with you. After all, he barely sees you, but you are always by Huxs side.  
\- He starts to get his anger a little more under control. You had seen him once while he had used his lightsaber to smash a console. He turned and saw you standing at the end of the hall way, your mouth open slightly as you stared at him in fear.  
he held out a hand to try and show that he wouldn’t hurt you but you turned on your heel and fled, leaving his both angry at himself and hurt.  
\- Hux realising what was going on with Kylo and using it against him. Not in any way that would hurt you. After all, you’re the only one on the entire ship that Hux can stand, but hes not interested in any sort of romantic attachments.  
He’d mention that you would be at this meeting, but after Kylos recent outburst you don’t want to be in the same room as him. Or if he and Kylo are arguing about something, he would drop in that you agreed with him over Kylo. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes not. But it certainly was fun for the General.  
\- God help you if Hux realises you might have eyes for Kylo. If you come in with a yawn one morning, Hux would ask if you were with Kylo. If he noticed you were daydreaming, he would ask if its about Kylo. Any way the general can get you annoyed or embarrassed, he would.  
\- But Hux would keep this information from the Supreme leader. If the supreme leader ever found out, he would use it against both you and Kylo in a nasty way.  
\- Kylo would take certain paths around the base to try and run into you. He would pass Kylos office your office and anywhere else he thought you might end up traveling to.  
\- Eventually, he would get a chance to see you. He would walk beside you in silence, unable to think of anything to say.  
The two of you entered a lift to take you both up to the top floor.  
desperate to know what to do, he would allow your thoughts to enter his mind.  
“I wish he would take off that mask.”  
Kylo would tense for a moment, but then raise his hands. He would hate it when he saw you flinch but continued and pulled off the helmet.  
\- When he heard your thought commenting on how handsome he was, he couldn’t help but puff out his chest in pride.  
\- Hed pull the helmet back on just before you reached the top floor.  
“Come to my room later.” He would turn to you, his voice now deeper and sending a shiver of lust down your spin. You would nod, biting down on your lip before the doors opened and you had to step out.  
\- The next time he saw Hux, he would smirk at the general.


End file.
